


One last time

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel deserved better, Charlie gets a raise, Dean deserved better, Destiel - Freeform, Eileen deserved better, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, F/M, Failsafe, Gabriel saves the day, Jack is taking good care of heaven, M/M, On 19-11-2020 we celebrate love, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Rowena knows stuff because witch, Seileen wedding, Yeah I stole a joke from tumblr and turned it into a heartfelt fic, happy end, seileen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: This is basicly the story of what happened after that bridge scene in heaven.Because Gabriel always knew the boys would get in some hot water, but he never saw this coming. With some help from Jack, one of his old tricks turns into an opportunity for a second chance.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	One last time

Sam looked at his brother, standing on a bridge, waiting for him. "So, this is heaven now?"   
Dean nodded. "Yeah... It's heaven alright." He responded, his voice harsher than Sam expected. Dean turned to look at his brother. "Welcome to eternity."   
Sam looked back at Dean. He recognized that look, Dean was feeling that same gnawing of dissatisfaction that was eating away at Sam's own brain.   
"You don't look happy." He noted. Dean gave him a humourless smile. "Yeah well, neither do you." 

"I'm just trying to come to terms with it all, you know." Sam sighed. "I don't feel like this place is... Right." He walked over to the railing, looking out over the endless horizon. "I had quite a life you know... You're sort of an uncle now."   
Dean's lips pulled upwards again. "I know. Good kid. Smart, like his father."  
Sam nodded. "Yeah well, he's had to cope with a lot. I uh... I wasn't myself after you died. I made a lot of mistakes Dean."  
"Eileen?" Dean asked. A small nod was all Sam could manage.   
"He isn't mine, you know. She was pregnant when we met. I always tried to be a good father to him, a father like Bobby was too us."  
"You did the best you could. I know you had a lot to grief."  
Sam shook his head, dismissively. "What about you?"  
"What are you talking about."   
"Is he here?" 

Dean tried to look away, but Sam could see how his eyes got red, a tear falling as Dean swallowed hard. The fact that Dean didn't even try to deny anything made Sam realize how bad he had it. "I've driven around for ages, but he's nowhere to be found." Dean admitted. "I thought he'd be around, you know. Apparently he's back from the empty. But he hasn't shown up. Maybe angels can't get here."  
Sam put a hand on his brothers shoulder, clasping it tightly. "I'm sure he'll show up eventually, I know he cared a lot about you."   
  
That seemed to break Dean. He turned to Sam, his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks wet. "Before he died, he told me he loved me." Dean said, his voice breaking on the word love.   
After everything that had happened, it shouldn't have surprised Sam in the way that it did. He had no words, no comfort. He pulled Dean into a tight hug. "I wish we could do it all over, the whole thing the way we wanted, without Chuck pulling our strings."  
"Me too Sammy, me too."

Sam blinked, before seeing a dirty white ceiling.

_It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what my heart meant  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

He sat up in his bed, looking at his hands, trying to get a grip on what had just happened. Then he realized why this all seemed so familiar. He looked over at Dean, expecting him to say rise and shine, but he looked just as confused as Sam did. "Gabriel." Sam hissed under his breath. 

The door to the motel opened. "What's up kiddo?"   
Sam and Dean both grabbed the knifes they always tucked under their pillow, but neither of them lead the attack. Sam let his arm fall once reality set in. "So this was all you?" He asked, his voice hurt. Gabriel shook his head. "That was all Chuck actually. But I thought you deserved better." 

Sam wasn't sure what to make of that, but before he could ask, Dean did. "So, what is this then?"  
Gabriel chuckled. "This is Sam's nightmare loop." Gabriel said, making Dean squint as he raised his weapon higher. Gabriel shook his head. "Relax Dean-O, I've dropped the nightmare, the loop as well actually."   
"What are you talking about Gabe?" Sam asked, eying his brother. Gabriel shrugged. "Well I kinda figured you'd get yourselves into some deep shit. I had expected it to be the whole Lucifer Michael thing, but holy shit you really outdid yourself. "Anyway, with my little trick, I decided I could always add a little failsafe. A kind of restarting point..."

Dean lowered his weapon as the words started to take meaning. "So everything has restarted?" He asked, "Everyone that was dead, everyone we saved, everyone that... Everyone?" He asked, his eyes lowering slightly. "Nothing that happened was real."   
A sly grin played on Gabriel's face. "Oh it was real, but yes almost everyone is back where they were in 2008. Jack helped me initiate the failsafe, adding a few modification, as far as was possible." He locked eyes with Dean, before yelling out. "Oh Cassie." 

Dean's eyes grew wide as Castiel walked through the door. "Cas." His voice was barely a whisper, but the angel responded, looking right into Dean's eyes. 

Sam's smiled, hope returning to him. "So if Cas is back does that mean-"   
Gabriel shook his head. "Sorry, it was a total reset. Jack helped me with shielding the angels, but I couldn't take Eileen. She'd be a double, there was to much risk in that." Sam's face fell. He had thought maybe this could be his second chance after he pushed her away, ignoring her completely as he grieved for his brother, his best friend and his kid all at once. 

Gabriel got closer, but the two hunters had let their guard down enough to allow him to do so. He handed Sam a note. "I have her adres. She's hunting cases. It might not be a way to fix what you used to have, but it's a chance to do something better." 

Sam looked at Dean, who ripped his eyes away from his angel long enough to give his brother a quick nod. "Go to her, get to know her again. We'll meet in the bunker, it's got to be empty at this time."   
Sam smiled. "Thank you, I'll see you there." 

Gabriel touched his shoulder. "How about you hitch a ride with me. I can't wait to get out here. This room isn't big enough for all the sexual tension those two are trying to hold." 

Before Dean could respond, Sam and Gabriel both disappeared with the flutter of wings. Dean looked back at Cas. "Hey Cas." He had to fight to keep his voice steady. The soft smile Castiel gave him in return was enough to knock the breath right out of him. "Hello Dean." 

Dean let the weapon he was still clutching fall on the bed. "So, do you remember everything that happened before this big reset?" He had to ask.  
Cas nodded, the gesture more weighted than it should have been. "I do." He said, never losing eye contact with Dean.   
"Cas listen... When you...." A tear slipped down his cheek as the words he tried to get out stuck in his throat. "I just... I couldn't even after..." He swallowed hard, willing the other to understand.   
Castiel shook his head, finally looking away to stare at the floor. "It's okay Dean."   
"No, it's not." He stepped closer, "I should have told you how I felt long before that. I should have never made you feel like that was the only way to tell me."   
Dean reached a hand out to Castiel, cupping his cheek and making him look back up at the hunter. "Dean?"   
A soft smile played on Dean's lips. "Of course I fucking love you Cas." 

Dean wasn't sure who initiated their first kiss, he was too caught up in the moment to register who pressed in before those soft lips hit his. He also had no idea how long they stayed like that. Kissing softly as they held each other. 

When they checked out of the hotel, reality hit him hard. He realized everything he had done for the last twelve years hadn't happened, and he could make sure the years that were coming were going to be better. He knew himself better, knew who he was and what he stood for. 

They got into Baby, heading for the men of letters bunker. As Dean started the engine he looked at Cas, smiling. "I really thought I had lost you."   
The other smiled, but guilt still played in his eyes. "I'm sorry."   
Dean shook his head. "That's hardly your fault. You saved me Cas. I was trying to do the same for you, you know."   
Castiel gave him a confused look, and Dean had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Of course I tried to save you. I pretended everything was fine, sure, but every night after Sammy went to sleep, I kept researching. I mean come on, I defeated much worse, and you think getting killed by a vampire and a rusty nail was me on my normal game. I was a mess. I don't think I slept for more than an hour a night after we defeated Chuck. I had to get you back."

It was hard for Dean to be this honest, but this was Cas. Cas who opened his heart to Dean. Who convinced him just saying how he felt would be worth it. His Cas. 

\---

Dean smiled at Cas as they drove towards the ceremony hall. It had been 12 years since Gabriel triggered the failsafe and their old lives seemed almost like a weird fever dream. It had taken some getting used too for the boys, especially when they first went to visit Bobby, the one that raised them. They had to keep reminding themselves that some shared memories weren't shared anymore. It was sad in a way, but they got the chance to make new memories.   
With Jack keeping heaven stable and the angels in control, the problems they faced were a lot easier to handle, but they made sure to visit Bobby, even if they were just assisting with minor cases. 

As Dean and Cas pulled up to the parking lot, Bobby was already waiting. He walked toward the impala to greet the two men. "Can you believe it, Sammy getting married." He smiled brightly as Dean shook his head. "Poor Eileen." 

The three entered the centre together. It was technically a church, but the leader, Claire Novak, had explained a few times why she didn't like that term as far as Sam had told Dean. Dean grinned as he saw the little rebel girl waiting for them. "Let's see, you're the groomsmen right? You must be Bobby and that means the two of you are..." Her gaze fell on Castiel for a second and she paused. "Uh, Dean and Castiel. You know, you look a whole lot like my father." She noted, eying Castiel with a grin.  
  


Dean had to stop himself from laughing. Castiel smiled. "He must be proud of you, putting up something like this at your age."   
Claire nodded and dean couldn't help but notice how happy she seemed. "Actually yeah. He's the one that made me believe in god and when I introduced him to my girlfriend Kaia, he taught me how god loves everyone. When I told him I wanted to work towards a center to represent that, he was all for it." She explained. "It is really striking how much the two of you look alike."  
"Guess he's got one of those faces." Dean said, wanting to change the subject, afraid it would trigger something somehow. "So, where is Sammy?" 

Claire led them to the back of the church where his little brother was waiting. "Sammy." He pulled the other into a hug, than let out a laugh. "You're shaking."   
"It's just excitement." Sam assured him. Bobby grinned as he cut in, hugging him as well. "Best be careful with those shaky hands boy, you don't want to mess up when signing 'I do'." Sam grinned. "I'll try not to." 

Cas was the next to pull Sam into a hug. "I'm really proud of you Sam." He told him. 

The bridesmaids had apparently been there for hours already to help Eileen. Charlie and Eileen had grown really close after Dean introduced them. He missed her, and decided to pay a visit to her LARP campaign. They'd been best friends ever since and she often joined the group for dinner in between meetings. In this timeline, she had won the trust of her boss as well. But since he wasn't a Leviathan and he was just a decent person, he had given Charlie the reigns of the company after he retired. 

Rowena was one of the bridesmaids as well. She had just showed up one day and told the boys 'yes I know everything' and had been their helping witch since then. She trained Sam even further and she'd grown quite close with Eileen as well throughout all of it. 

Sam still couldn't believe his luck. He had never, through all those years, envisioned his life could be so happy. He was standing at the aisle, his hands still slightly shaking as the organ started playing. Eileen made her way towards him, getting closer with every step. When she stopped at the alter, looking as beautiful as ever, Sam took her hands in his as he heard Claire speak. 

"On this day 19 november 2020 we are here to celebrate love." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. I really didn't have time to write this today, but as soon as the idea formed in my head, I had to get it out. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Love you all.


End file.
